1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to security devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved security device for use particularly in cooperation with outwardly opening doors, as is typically found in mobile homes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various security bars to secure an associated door against unauthorized opening have been developed in the prior art. Typically these security devices are used in combination with inwardly opening doors relative to a dwelling strucutre, but the need for a security bar to maintain an outwardly opening door relative to a structure, as is typically found in mobile home construction, of efficient and effective organization is yet to be developed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,972 to Hagopian includes a telescoping rod formed with a loop at one end for insertion around a door knob and a spacer at the other end for contact of a wall adjacent to an associated door. The telescoping rod is threaded through a ring chain which is slipped through one of the doors hinges wherein the spacer is of a variable thickness so as to jam the rod into position for positive contact relation to the door and prevent unauthorized opening of the associated door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,332 to Palmer sets forth a security bar for use in combination with inwardly opening doors wherein a bar is securable exteriorly of an associated door frame within brackets wherein said bar further includes a resilient doughnut secured about said bar proximate a free side edge of the door to minimize damage to the door. The prior art, as is typified in the Palmer patent, is generally designed and arranged for prevention of unwanted opening of inwardly opening doors, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,911 to O'Neal sets forth a further example of a security bar wherein a plurality of spaced brackets secured exteriorly of an associated door frame are mounted to a wall surface wherein a first mounting bracket includes an elongate hole to receive one bar flange wherein the opposite bracket includes a "T" shaped slot for admitting the opposite door flange bar therein at the intersection of the horizontal and vertical slots of the "T". The O'Neal patent is again typical of security devices arranged to prevent opening of inwardly pivoted doors relative to an existing dwelling and accordingly require bracketry to maintain the bar in operative relationship to the door. The instant invention in contrast merely utilizes friction pads for maintaining a non-slip relationship with an associated door frame while securing the door with attachment of a bifurcated downwardly depending bracket to a rearward surface of an associated door knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,625 to Barnhill sets forth a door safety latch wherein a first bracket secured to an extension of one of the plurality of door hinges securing a door with a second bracket securable to an opposing vertical door frame for securement of the safety bar thereto consistent with prior art of this character.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved door security device which addresses both the problem of security and ease of use in exteriorly opening doors, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.